


Faberry Week 2012, Day Two

by galianogangster



Category: Glee, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Apocalypse, Art, Drawing, Drawings, Faberry Week, Fanart, Fanarts, Gen, Portrait, Portraits, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galianogangster/pseuds/galianogangster
Summary: My entry for Faberry Week, Day Two: Zombie Apocalypse from back in 2012This was originally going to be a badass elaborate drawing with full body Rachel and Lion!Quinn and stuff, but drawing such a small scale head was just not working. I whipped out another page to see if I could actually make it look like Lea (which it does if you look at it in the angle I was sitting, apparently), but I ended up just finishing the piece. Sorry no Dianna, no time in the day. This alone took me like six hours.Art (c) Becca PetersenI do not own Rachel Berry





	Faberry Week 2012, Day Two

 

My entry for Faberry Week, Day Two: Zombie Apocalypse from back in 2012

This was originally going to be a badass elaborate drawing with full body Rachel and Lion!Quinn and stuff, but drawing such a small scale head was just not working. I whipped out another page to see if I could actually make it look like Lea (which it does if you look at it in the angle I was sitting, apparently), but I ended up just finishing the piece. Sorry no Dianna, no time in the day. This alone took me like six hours.

Art (c) Becca Petersen  
I do not own Rachel Berry


End file.
